I Love You (Jikook)
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Hi, I want to put this book on Wattpad but I wanted to test it out on here first. It’s about BTS’ Jungkook and Jimin Disclaimer: I don’t own BTS and I don’t want to force any of the members to be together
1. Meeting You

It was a normal Sunday morning for a male with blonde hair who was currently cuddled up in a blanket eating cereal as he watched Spongebob. "Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?" He heard Spongebob ask, "I'm feeling a warm spot." The man spat his cereal out in laughter. He groaned and got up to clean his mess "Jimin!" He heard someone yell. He quickly cleaned his mess and then the person who was calling for him walked out "Jimin I told-." He began to say before he saw Jimin's current situation which was him kneeled down on the floor his whole ass in view as he cleaned the milk that he spilled, the guy couldn't help but stare. "Yes?" He asked as he stood back up. "I told Jin that I liked him." The guy replied snapping out of it, "Really? Namjoon I'm proud of you." Jimin said as he danced around the poor guy and threw the towel he was using in the sink. "What did he say?" He asked, "He said that he liked me back." Jimin pauses and started jumping up and down like a child "Romance is in the air, I'm jealous." He said with a pout. "Jimin, I'm sure you will find a boyfriend one day," Namjoon said, and the blonde boy seemed to frown at the mention of a boyfriend. "I'm fine being single, not after my last relationship." He said seeming to give Namjoon the cold shoulder now. "Jimin, it's been years. You need to move on." He said, "I know, I know." He repeated, Namjoon sighed "So does this mean that you will be moving out soon?" Jimin asked with a sad look. "Maybe? Look he isn't even my boyfriend." Namjoon said, "Yet." Jimin added. "I'm sure you won't miss me." He said, Jimin nodded and Namjoon laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing today?" Namjoon asked, "Well, I have the day off today so really nothing." Jimin said with a shrug. "I think I'm gonna call Jin and see if he wants to do anything," Namjoon said and walked away into his room. The blonde boy sighed and walked around his and Namjoon's apartment. Clothes were thrown around the room, the dishes were piled up and the floors looked dirty. "I guess I could clean." He thought so that's how the beautiful boy spent the rest of his morning he cleaned and then organized. Jimin plopped down on his creaky couch and wiped the sweat off his forehead when he was finally done cleaning he was planning on taking a nap before a phone call interrupted him "Who is it?" He asked, "Your best friend." A deep voice replied, "Tae Tae." He said all tiredness now leaving his body. "You didn't read the contact?" Taehyung asked, "I was tired." He replied, "Well, I'm calling you because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party with me?" He asked. "Who's party?" Jimin replied, "Well only the singer Jeon Jungkook's." He said, "No way!" Jimin yelled, "Yes way." He said, "What should I wear?" He asked, "Something sexy." Taehyung replied before hanging up. "Namjoon, get your ass ready we are going to a party!" Jimin yelled,

Jimin's POV

I frantically shuffled through my closet trying to find a sexy outfit before I found the perfect one. I pulled it out and set it in my bed. I looked at a mirror as I applied lip gloss and some eyeliner. I put on my outfit which was a simple black shirt with a leather jacket over it and paired it with ripped jeans and exited my room to check on Namjoon "Namjoon, your ass better be ready!" I yelled, "I'm ready." He said as exited his room. "Well, you look...presentable." I said, looking at his simple checkered flannel shirt and jeans. "Wow, thank you." He said sarcastically. "So what happened with Jin, is he coming to the party?" I asked, "He couldn't hang out today." Namjoon said with a frown. I patted his back to show him comfort and took out my phone to call Tae. "So, when does this party start and can you send me the directions?" I asked, "It starts in not even twenty minutes and I'll send you the directions." He said before quickly hanging up because he knows I would flip on him for not telling me about what time it started earlier on. I got a notification and saw that it was from Taehyung I put the directions into google maps. "I'll drive, let's go." Namjoon said as we went outside and got in his car which was much more nicer than my old beat up Honda Civic. "You didn't forget to lock the door, right?" I asked, he stayed silent for a moment before rushing out of the car. I sighed and waited for him to come back. I decided to browse through Social Media, I looked up from my phone when I heard panting and a car door opening. Namjoon put the car in gear and quickly drove off. "We're going to be late," I said, as I fiddled with the buttons on my phone out of nervousness. "Relax." Namjoon said, "We are almost there." He added, and he was right as not even a moment later my phone said we arrived. I looked around as Namjoon tried finding a parking spot, it was a cruise ship it seemed like millions of people were bustling around on board, some drunk, some sober. And when I say that some were sober I actually mean a few were sober. There was loud music playing and people grinding on each other but the thing that caught my attention the most was not the large pool or the bar near it it was the gigantic table of food that was filled with all kinds of meats and cheeses and fruits and chocolate, most of all. I immediately made plans to beeline my way over there once we have parked and boarded the ship. "Damn, this guy must be loaded," Namjoon said as he finally found a place to park. "Tell me something I don't know." I said, I exited the car and walked side by side with Namjoon "I don't know about you but I'm going straight to that table of food." I said and Namjoon laughed, "I think I'm going to try and find Taehyung and I'll meet you back there with him." He said, "Promise?" I asked, "I don't want you ditching on me." I said, and extended my pinkie finger out he sighed and reluctantly locked his pinkie finger with mine "Promise." He replied. We both split ways and boarded the boat and I tried making my way to the food but people kept getting in my way and once I thought that I've made it someone grabbed me "You look sexy." The person who was obviously drunk shamelessly said. "Want to come home with me?" He asked, "No thank you," I said politely. "I insist." The guy said, "I don't want to, find someone else." I said now coldly but the guy forcefully grabbed my hand, before I knew what was happening the guy was on the floor clenching his jaw while bleeding. I looked up and was shocked to see the person who threw this party "Jungkook?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded and smiled. "You seemed like you needed help." He replied, "Oh, uh, thank you." I stuttered as his piercing eyes looked me up and down. "You know you're not bad looking." He said, "I could see why that guy wanted to take you home with him, I mean look at those hips." He said as he licked his lips and looked at my body. Now if this was any other guy I would have hit him by now but It's Jeon Jungkook so. "I don't know if I should say thank you or..." I said, "Don't say anything." He replied, he took out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something down he pulled me close to him so I was flush against his chest and slipped the paper into the back of my pants "Call me tomorrow." He whispered down my neck which caused me to shiver. And then he left just like that before anyone even knew he was there. "What the fuck." I thought, but soon my thoughts were interrupted. "Jimin, I found Taehyung he is drunk as fuck." Namjoon said and pulled me to where he was. I looked over to the buffet and pouted as I was dragged away I saw it disappear little by little "My food!" I yelled out,

Note: Poor Jimin doesn't get to eat any food and honestly the original document I have of this story is a bit different then the one I'm writing here, I'm just adding more detail and honestly revising the whole story, oops.


	2. The Kiss That Started It All

I currently was downing drink after drink as Taehyung was grinding on Namjoon who looked extremely uncomfortable. I jugged my last drink of the night and slammed it down on the bar counter. Not feeling drunk in the slightest as I had a pretty big alcohol tolerance. A voice suddenly bursts throughout the ship and everyone stares at the owner which was the idol, Jeon Jungkook, of course. "Hey everybody, I hope you all are enjoying my party. I have a surprise for all of you tonight." He said and everyone cheered "Tonight, I will be choosing a person in the crowd to sing with." He said and there was a chorus of pick me's and I tried to keep myself hidden. I saw Jungkook's eyes scanning through the crowd before they landed on me I started panicking as his eyes stayed on me I turned around and pretended to be still be drinking, which was kinda stupid as I was drinking out of an empty glass. "The boy with the blonde hair and the black shirt, who's currently sitting at the bar, please come up." He said with a big smile. My eyes widened and my heart started beating quickly my palms started to become sweaty and my legs felt heavier after each step I took (knees weak, arms are heavy there's vomit on his sweater already, moms spaghetti, I'm sorry I had to) I slowly made my way onto stage, everyone was looking at me and I felt self-conscious. My head was spinning and my legs became weak as I looked at the sea of people who were looking at me with judging eyes and I resisted the idea of throwing myself in the pool and never going back up for air before I felt a hand wrap around my waist "Don't worry." He whispered, "Today, I will be singing one of my favorite songs I have written with this beautiful man's help." He said, "You know Begin?" He asked, turning away from the mic. "Yes." I replied, Jungkook smiled and pulled me to stand in front of a mic that was next to his, which they had to shrink down to my size which was much more shorter than Jungkook's "But I can't sing." I said, "I'm sure you sound like an angel." He replied and I blushed. The music started and I became nervous until I heard someone scream "Go Jimin!" I could tell it was Taehyung and I smiled and laughed as Namjoon joined in "You got this!" He yelled, Jungkook softly laughed as well and the song began and wow he has a beautiful laugh, "You make me begin" He sang beautifully. "Jungkook, I can't." I said, "You can." He replied, he grabbed me and held me by the waist. He was swaying me side to side and I felt a little uncomfortable having practically a stranger touching me like this but I sang anyway and everyone fell silent.

Jungkook's POV

I was stunned as I heard the lyrics from Begin full fall from this man's lips, he sounded like an angel. I let go of his waist and watched as everybody was stunned in the audience and I looked at his ethereal beauty. His blonde hair that was styled perfectly his outfit that showed all of his best assets and I suddenly felt the strong need to claim Jimin, as I learned his name was from the cheering in the crowd. I looked at his plump lips as he sang a beautiful falsetto. He stopped singing and looked at me his big brown eyes showing purity and innocence which I wanted to ruin. The more I looked at his nose, his eyes, his lips the more I wanted to kiss him so I did, not caring about anything and just being in the moment. Everybody fell silent as I walked closer to Jimin and kissed him passionately. Jimin pulled away from me quickly his facial expression unreadable and everybody in the audience collectively gasped. "You're perfect," I said as I pulled him against my body and kissed him again. He gasped in surprise and that gave me the chance to slip my tongue in his wet cavern. I intertwined out tongues and smiled as Jimin was slowly replying I pulled away from a string of saliva connecting us. "Jungkook," I heard Jimin whisper before he was pulled off stage by a security guard and I was pulled off by my manager. I thrashed and struggled against his hold before I was thrown in a car and driven to the company building. The CEO of Bighit was currently looking at me and I gulped underneath his piercing stare. "People were recording Jungkook." He said harshly. "Do you have any idea of what you have done!" His voice started to get higher. I stayed silent and watch him stand up and tower over me in my chair before he slammed his hand against the desk. "Now everyone knows your gay." He said, "And did you even think about the poor boy you kissed who's going to receive backlash and death threats all because their favorite idol kissed him." He went on and on. "I swear to god Jungkook." He said defeated as he sat back down. I finally spoke up "I couldn't help it he looked so beautiful I wanted him to be mine." I said, "Well, did you have to do it in front of almost thousands of people." He said and I slumped down in defeat. "The only way to clear this and to clear your name is you have to date Jimin." He said and I snapped my eyes up to look at him in surprise "I was going to date him even before this." I said, "But under one condition." He said and I gulped and looked up at him "What is it?" He asked, "You have to get married by the end of the year." He said, "What, why?" I asked, "Because then people will think that you've been dating for a while and you didn't just kiss a random boy on stage and if you are married they technically couldn't say anything about you or him anymore." He said and I nodded "I accept your conditions." I said not knowing that that decision will be the most life changing decision I've ever made.

Note: This is stupid, I know, honestly this book isn't a slow burn at all. They fall in love way to fast and that's my fault but I can't be bothered to practically rewrite the entire story. Don't forget to comment or vote! And there's hardly any angst because I'm a sensitive bean.


	3. The Way You Make Me Feel

Jimin's POV

An hour after the kiss happened

The moment that happened on stage was still burned in my mind I couldn't get the feeling of his lips on mine off of my mind or the image. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle and full of love that I had melted in his hold. And I know I only just met the guy but, damn he's a good kisser. I suddenly remembered Jungkook's number in my back pocket and I almost, almost called him but I decided I will tomorrow since he's probably busy getting chewed out by his boss. I snapped back to reality as Taehyung stopped driving. I looked up and saw a restaurant. "I thought you would want to clear your mind from some things." He said and turned the car off before walking out I reluctantly walked in the restaurant with him. We sat down at a table and were quickly served "Hi, my name is Alexis and I will be your waiter today." She said with a bright smile. Taehyung smiled back but I just slumped down in my seat "Is something the matter?" She asked, "My friend is just a little upset because he recently broke up with his boyfriend." Taehyung lied for me, and honestly I'm surprised no one had recognized me yet, I mean there has to be news of me and Jungkook's kiss. "I'm sorry." She said and turned to me with an empathetic expression. "It's okay." I said with a grim smile. "Well, would you like anything to drink?" She asked, "I will have a water." Taehyung said, "I'll have the same thing." I said and she smiled before walking away. "She's pretty." Taehyung said as she was out of ear range. "Grow up." I said, "I might give her my number maybe slip it on the bill." He said, "Oh, because you are real slick." I said, the waiter came back with our drinks "Are you ready to order?" She asked as she set them down and gave us some straws. "Are you single?" Taehyung asked, "Uhh, yes." She hesitated to reply. "Are you interested in dating someone?" He asked, "As long as their nice." She said, Taehyung slipped her a paper "Call me." He whispered and I laughed at their antics and we ordered. She gave us our food back quickly. We ate and left the restaurant feeling full and I felt buzzing in my back pocket I took my phone out and saw a random number I answered "Is this Jimin?" The person asked, "How did you get my number?" I asked, "That doesn't matter." The person said, "I am Jungkook's manager, my name is Min Yoongi. And Jungkook would like to meet up with you tomorrow." He said, "What time?" I asked, "12:00 p.m he was hoping you two could have lunch tomorrow." Yoongi said, "Okay, just send me the address." I said and hanged up. I heard a ping and an address was sent. I smiled and clicked on it to see that it was a famous restaurant. "I hope he's paying." I thought, because I'm a broke ass bitch who was working at a coffee shop until I got fired, I make money now by baby sitting but even that isn't really happening much these days. Taehyung dropped me off home at 8:00 p.m and I crashed on my bed right away and fell asleep. The next day I woke up with a splitting headache and the faint sound of an alarm ringing I stretched and felt the sun caress my skin I heard the sounds of birds chirping as I sat up and waddled my way to the kitchen I popped a pill and swallowed it down with water. I heard a groan and footsteps "Good morning." I said. "Good morning." He replied and got some orange juice from the fridge. "Is it okay if I invite Jin over today?" He asked while pouring the orange juice into a glass, "Of course, it's your apartment." I replied, I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 10. "I got to get ready." I said and walked to my room I shuffled through my closet before I decided on a white oversized shirt with black ripped jeans. I combed through my hair and washed my face and I brushed my teeth. I exited the house and saw that it was 11 now I got into my car and drove to the destination. I arrived at the destination and exited and saw that I was right on time. I walked into the restaurant and was escorted to a seat, I'm guessing they were waiting for me. I waited at a table in a private room feeling uncomfortable as it was so quiet a pin drop could be heard before I saw Jungkook come in wearing a black mask his hair was black and curly. He wore a white see-through flannel shirt and black ripped jeans. My heart started beating loudly and I felt my breath go away. He smiled as he sat down across from me "Hello." I said, "Hi cutie." He replied and I blushed. "You said you needed to meet me." I said changing the subject and straightening myself up. "Ah, yes about that. You have to marry me by the end of the year." he said, I laughed but as I looked at Jungkook's face I could tell he wasn't joking "You're not joking, are you?" I asked, he shook his head. "Look. I'm sorry I kissed you okay." he said and gulped as I stayed silent "Why do you have to marry me because we kissed?" I asked my voice raising, "It's because my company doesn't want my reputation being ruined." he said. I sighed and buried my face into the table. "But you don't have to I just can't be an idol anymore and everyone will hate me." he said, "Jungkook, that kind of gave me no choice." I said, "If I fall in love with you by the end of the year I'll marry you." I replied, Jungkook almost jumped with happiness as I said that. "Jimin, I really do like you." He said, I ignored his comment, despite the fluttering feeling in my heart and the waitress came up asking if we wanted anything to drink. "I'll have a lemonade, thank you." I said, and the waitress smiled a little to brightly and turned to Jungkook "I'll have the same." He asked, not even looking at her as he continued staring at my face with his chin resting on his palm. The waitress nodded and left "Can you stop staring at me?" I asked feeling uncomfortable as I shifted in my seat, "I can't help it your so pretty." He said and I felt my body heating up. "It's making me uncomfortable." I replied truthfully and thankfully he stopped right away after that. "So, Jimin, since we are getting married by the end of the year, shouldn't we get to know each other." He said, "Might get married." I added, "What's your favorite color?" He asked, "Blue." I replied, "You?" I asked, "Yellow, Red, White, Black." He replied, "But white and black technically aren't colors." I said, "There colors." He said, "No they aren't." I replied and then we spent the next 5 minutes or so arguing. "Here's your drinks." She said, "Sorry it took so long." I fiddled with my bracelets I was wearing for no apparent reason "It's okay." I said, I sipped my lemonade happily. "They still are colors." He said with a huff. "Okay, whatever you say." I replied and ignored his protests as I continued drinking my lemonade. "What's your favorite food?" I asked, "Anything with bread really, although pizza is really good." He said, I nodded and looked through the menu but then I realized it was a kids menu. Jungkook noticed my face and looked down at the menu I'm holding. He busted out in laughter "Excuse me." I called the waitress over, "Can I have an adult menu?" I asked, "Oh, I'm sorry a kid was here earlier with his family and I must of forgot to take his menu." She began to say, "It's okay." I said, she grabbed my kids menu and came back not even minutes later with a different menu. She bowed and left, Jungkook was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes before he saw my face and quickly stopped laughing. "She clearly thought you were a kid." he said, "No she didn't." I replied crossing my arms. "You know you're cute when you are not angry but damn your hot when you are angry." He said, I rolled my eyes and flipped through the menu "Jimin." He said with a small voice. I peeked up at him "Yes?" I asked, "I never did ask you how old you are, I mean since you didn't use the kid's menu I can tell that you aren't a kid but that doesn't mean you don't look like one, your face anyways." He said, "Definitely, not your body." He whispered the last part, "I'm 23." I answered, "Oh, you're older than me." He said, "But you look younger than that" he continued, "Good genes, I guess." I said, before looking back at my menu. "Aren't you going to ask how old I am?" He asked. I looked at him with an "are you serious" face. "You're an idol, I know your birthday, your zodiac sign, your ideal type, your ideal date, I know how you got that scar on your cheek, I know your favorite scent, I know that you like the countryside. You're an introvert since you are INFP. Do you want me to continue?" I asked, (I'm also infp) he looked astonished as I finished my entire rant. "You are a fan, aren't you?" He asked, with a cocky smirk. "No, I'm not." I said and crossed my arms a pout growing on my face. "This is why the waitress thought you were a child, I mean look at you." He teased, "Jungkook, if you don't stop right now I swear to god." I said, "What will you do hyung?" he asked, and by adding hyung he made me even more mad as he's never said it before "I'll punch you." I replied, he leaned across the table "Go ahead." He challenged, I stared at him for a minute contemplating if I really should punch him but I can't do that to his beautiful face. "I'm good." I said and slumped down in my seat he smirked in victory before sitting back down. "And yes I'm a fan." I shamefully admitted. "I knew it!" He yelled, I quickly shushed him "You know someone could recognize you." I said, and just as I said that a horde of teenage girls and boys started knocking repeatedly on a glass window. "Would you look at that." He said, fans started entering the restaurant, quickly getting pushed back by security. Jungkook took my hand and my breath hitched and my mind zoned in on the soft feeling of his hand on mine "Let's go." He said, "But we need to pay." I said snapping out of it and he shuffled through his wallet and slammed down some cash on the table and dragged me away. We escaped through the back of the restaurant with the help of security, Jungkook looked around frantically for anyone before he sighed in relief and turned to face me. My cheeks burned as I realized he was still holding my hand I slowly pulled my hand away. "That was fun." He awkwardly said, "Yeah..." I scratched the back of my head. Suddenly we heard a hushed voice and a click of a camera "Shit." Jungkook mumbled underneath his breath. And not even seconds later pictures were revealed of me and Jungkook. Notification upon notification started piling up on my phone a bunch of salty fans messaged me telling me to kill myself. And the videos of us kissing at his party finally began to surface I'm guessing they were told if they posted those videos they would be fined or some shit like that but they clearly didn't care anymore. My eyes widened as I saw the articles and messages Jungkook looked at his phone also and looked over at me with a worried expression on his face. "Jimin." He said softly. I just stared at message after message. Tears started to make its way down my face as I dropped to the floor. "Jimin." He said as he walked towards me and knelt down I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry." He said, "It's okay." I stuttered out. And we just sat like that the occasional sniffle from me now and then. And as I Iooked up at Jungkook I saw a small tear in the corner of his eye. My heart pulled and ached and I couldn't help but pull him closer "Jimin, what are you doing.." he began to say before I kissed him. He kissed me back. I ignored the continuous clicks of cameras in the background and just stayed in the moment wanting to be in it forever.

Note: This chapter was a little longer than all my other chapters so far, a total of about 2000 words, appreciate me Also the title of this chapter is the name of a song...


	4. Surprise!

I woke up with a yawn and started panicking as I realized I wasn't in my bed. I checked underneath the covers and thankfully saw clothes, they weren't mine but I wasn't naked so that's a start. And then I turned around and saw a figure sleeping I screamed and jumped up taking the blanket with me. "Jimin, I'm trying to sleep." A husky voice dripping with Busan satoori said, "Jungkook? What happened?" I asked, I wasn't surprised about the accent as I knew he came from Busan I did as well. "Well after you cried and kissed me you fell asleep and I called a cab and took you to my house since I didn't know your address, you won't believe the look the cab driver gave me." He said and laughed "We didn't uh do it, right?" I asked, "Of course not I wouldn't take advantage of you while you're asleep." He said with an offended look as he turned to face me "You look so pretty in my clothes though." He said, "About that, why am I wearing your clothes!" I yelled, "I thought you would be uncomfortable in your street ones." He quickly explained. "That means he saw me in only my boxers." I thought and gulped, good thing I was wearing underwear. "Thanks, I guess," I said and took his blankets off. I searched around frantically for my phone "Where's my phone?" I asked, "Oh, I put it on my charger." He said he went over and took it off he walked back to me and handed it over. "Thank god," I said and looked at my notifications. "Oh god." I sighed as I saw millions of messages from Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jin. "How'd he get my number" I mumbled, "Who has your number?" Jungkook said and I turned over and saw him with his arms crossed and heard the click of his tongue. "My friend's friend." I said, "Well your friend probably gave it to him." He said, his position relaxing. "Was he jealous?" I thought, I ignored it for now and messaged them that I'm fine they all called me and I answered. I had to go through millions of questions before they let me go and then I checked my social media. "Wow!" I said as my timeline was filled with a bunch of hateful messages some nice but only a few. I clicked on a news article and saw that someone took a photo of us. "But we aren't even dating." I said, "I want to date you." He said I stayed silent and continued scrolling through Twitter. "Jimin." Jungkook suddenly said, "Hmm." I hummed, "Stop looking at that stuff." He said as he grabbed my phone and threw it on the bed. "Hey!" I began to say anger beginning to form before he embraced me and it simmered away instantly. "Jungkook," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing to me?" I asked weakly. I didn't expect him to answer it since it was just myself speaking since Jungkook was doing all kinds of funny things to my heart "Jimin." He said, still embracing me. "Yeah?" I asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, "I mean you already promised you would marry me by the end of the year and that you would date me, But I want to make it official." He quickly said, "Jungkook." I replied and pulled away "I would be your boyfriend even if I didn't have to get married to you." I said, and I saw him smile a genuine smile. "Thank you." He said and pulled me back into his embrace. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth. For some strange reason, I felt safe in his arms. He felt like...home. Weird, I know considering I haven't known him for long but it feels like we were meant to be together. Like soulmates.

The next day

I woke up in me and Namjoon's apartment and suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and as I did a huge blush came upon my face. "I'm Jungkook's boyfriend." I said out loud, "I'm Jungkook's boyfriend!" I yelled the realization that I'm dating an idol coming to mind. I also thought about how he cooked breakfast for us and took me shopping despite my whining about him spending money on me yesterday. Namjoon burst into my room "I saw the news are you okay?" He asked, "What news?" I asked, "Well.. uh." He began, "Namjoon tell me." I demanded, "There are pictures of you and Jungkook kissing and people think you are dating." He said, "Oh, well I knew about that and we are." I said, he nodded his head but then he yelled out "Wait, what!" I sighed and got up from my bed "Me and Jungkook are dating." I said again, "Well me and Jin are dating." Namjoon said, "Wait, really?" I asked, "When did this happen?" Namjoon walked over and sat on my bed "Well it's a long story." He said, "I got time." I replied, "Well it all started the night of the party.."

Namjoon's POV (The night of the party)

I heard all the shocked gasps as Jungkook kissed Jimin and I watched as Jimin and Jungkook were pulled off stage. "What the hell just happened?" Taehyung asked, "I don't know." I replied before I felt a buzz in my pocket I took out my phone and checked my notifications. "A notification from Jin, huh," Taehyung said as he nudged me. "Hey! Don't look." I said and turned away from him. His message read "Hey, Namjoon. I know this is a little sudden but can you pick me up, my car broke down and I don't know what to do." I smiled happily as I responded to him "I'm on my way." I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Taehyung "You are a fine by yourself, right." I asked, "Yeah, I think I'm going to leave and pick Jimin up from wherever he is." He said, "Okay, sorry." I replied, "It's fine, have some fun with your boyfriend." He said and quickly ran away before I could hit him. "Aish," I said to myself. And made my way over to the car my heart pounding and my palms sweaty. "It's just Jin," I told myself. I got into my car and started it up I put the address he texted me into the GPS and drove off leaving the party. I rolled the windows down and felt the wind caress my face as I blasted some rap from my radio but once I felt a droplet of rain I rolled them back up. It was now dark and raining heavily, my windshield wipers were continuously swiping away and my headlights were bright hues. "Jin is probably drenched I need to hurry." I thought. And picked up my speed I slowed down as I was beginning to reach my destination and once I saw Jin sitting down at a bus stop shivering I stopped the car and hurried over to him not caring about the rain that was drenching me. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him "Come on you're going to catch a cold." I said and led him to my car. The hot air of my car hit our faces and Jin sighed "Thanks Namjoon." He said as we were now warm and dry in my car. I turned off the radio and turned towards him "Where's your car?" I asked, "I got it towed." He said, "How long were you waiting?" I asked as I felt a little guilty "An hour." He said, "I'm sorry." I replied, "It's okay." Jin said as he looked up to me his hair was wet and dripping water and his lips were purple from being out in the cold. I couldn't resist anymore I leaned in slowly and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away before Jin could respond and leaned my head against his. "Be my boyfriend." I said,

Back to the present (Jimin's POV)

"That's so sweet." I said, "But why didn't you tell me earlier, it's been two days." I said and he smiled "Well I forgot to." He said, and changed the subject "What about you and Jungkook?" He asked, "Well after I had dinner at a restaurant with Taehyung I got a call from Jungkook's manager, he set us an appointment and the next day I met him for lunch. He told me I had to marry him by the end of the year." I said "What-." Namjoon said and interrupted me "Let me finish." I said and continued with my story "Well, I agreed and someone took a photo of us so we had to quickly leave. We hid in an alleyway and then I cried because the photos got posted and I got hate. And then we kissed, I woke up the next day in his bed. He asked me to be his boyfriend and now I'm here." I said, "Wow." Namjoon said, I suddenly heard my ringtone go off I checked my phone and saw that Jungkook was calling me. I answered, "Want to go on a date?" He asked, "An official one?" I asked, "Yes." He replied, "Sure, But where are we going, it's a surprise." He said, "Fine." I replied, "I'll pick you up." He said, "But you don't know where-." He hanged up before I could finish my sentence "This brat." I mumbled, "Well I got a date." I told Namjoon "Have fun." He said, we stood there in silence "Can you get out now?" I asked, "Oh, yeah." He said before he left. I laughed to myself and picked out an outfit to wear. I decided to go for a white flannel and black ripped jeans. I looked at my reflection in a mirror as I was finished getting ready. And then I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried downstairs to open the door to see Jungkook he looked handsome as always his hair was still it's black color and he was wearing a white see-through flannel shirt and blue jeans with some timberlands he also was wearing a white mask. I stared at him for a couple of seconds completely mesmerized before I snapped out of it "How did you get my address?" I asked, "I have my ways." he replied, and linked arms with mine. I closed the door behind me and walked to Jungkook's, may I add expensive car. Jungkook opened the passenger door for me and got in on the other side. He started the car and drove away from my house. I turned the radio on and coincidentally one of Jungkook's songs started playing it was "Begin." Jungkook said, with a smile. "This is our song." He said confidently. "I mean it technically is." I thought, "Jimin, will you sing with me?" He asked, "Uh, sure." I said, we both sang his song. He was looking at me the entire time and I admit I felt a little self-conscious "What?" I asked as the song ended. "You have a beautiful voice." He said, "Thanks." I replied shyly. I'm not used to being complimented this much and Jungkook gives me compliments every minute he gets. "Can you put this on?" He asked, and handed me a blindfold. "Jungkook, I'm not really ready for really kinky sex just yet." I said, "No, not for that." He said quickly. I reluctantly took the blindfold from his hold and covered my eyes blackness was now all I could see. "You can't see right?" He asked, "Nope." I replied, "Good." He drove for a couple of minutes before he came to a complete stop. I heard the distant sound of waves crashing ashore and the sound of people laughing. "Surprise!" He yelled,

Note: Aww Jungkook planned a surprise for Jimin


	5. Our First Date

Warning: mentions of abuse and slight smut

Jungkook took off my blindfold and I observed my surroundings. There was crisp blue water, and I felt the warm sand underneath my shoes and the sound of children playing and laughter from all sorts of different kind of people. Jungkook grabbed my hand and walked with me along the shore "Jungkook, what if someone notices you." I whispered in his ear frantically. "I don't care, they already know we are dating." He replied bluntly. I tried letting go of his hand but his grip was too strong "Walk with me." He said, I nodded and gulped as Jungkook tightened his grip on my hand once again. "So, how many dates have you been on?" I asked, curious to know if Jeon Jungkook was a player like everyone says. "1." He replied, "And that's you." He quickly added, I froze and stopped moving. Jungkook quickly turned to look at me "What's wrong?" He asked. "This is your first date?" I asked, "Yes, why is that so surprising." He said, I paused "It's just you...I mean look at you." I said, matter of factly "Wait, am I your first boyfriend then?" I asked, "Yes and you're probably going to be my last." He replied before he took my hand again and started walking. "My agency never allowed me to." He said, and there was a sad tone underneath that comment. "So, they allow you to throw parties on boats but not date." I said, he nodded not seeming to understand I was being sarcastic. "What about you?" He asked, wanting to change the topic. "10." I said, his eyes widened. "9 of them with the same person." I quickly explained. "So you've had a boyfriend before?" He asked, I nodded and started feeling sad at the mention of my ex. "If you could even call him that." I replied quietly, "Is it okay if I ask what happened." He said, "Sure, But we should find a place to sit down." I replied, "It's a long story." (It's not going to be Hoseok, don't worry. I still don't know how I'm going to introduce him though) we both sat down at a bench near an ice cream stand and had a perfect view of the sun. "I'm all ears." He said and shifted closer to me. "I met him at this cafe I use to work at, his name was Kai." I said and took a deep breath. As I was reminded of all the things we did together tears started to pool at the corner of my eyes I quickly wiped them away once I felt Jungkook pat my back. "He seemed normal at first, he was handsome, nice, athletic. All the things you want in a guy but then he started drinking..." I said and trailed off. "Jimin, you don't have to tell me." He said, "No, I need to." I quickly replied. "I used to have a house before I sold it so I could move in with him and as I said before he started drinking." I said, Jungkook nodded his head "There were nights when he would come home at 12:00 pm at night, I'd be awake because I was up worrying about him." I said, "He came home reeking of alcohol all the time, and one night he was mad about something - I don't even know what - and I tried calming him down before..." I said and I felt a small tear go down my cheek. I felt Jungkook wipe it away "He began hitting me, every night he'd come home, drunk as always and would hit me." I said and saw anger flash upon Jungkook's face. "Sometimes he made me bleed even. I wanted to get out but I couldn't he kept me trapped. He told me empty promises, he told me he would get better but he didn't. I eventually had enough and told Namjoon about my situation, he took me underneath his wing and let me live at his apartment." I said. "I just recently got over flinching when people touch me." I quietly said, Jungkook cupped my cheeks and wiped away more tears that flowed down my face "Jimin." He whispered quietly which sent a chill down my spine. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said, "It's okay." I replied and stood up from the bench "Enough with that mushy stuff, I want ice cream." I said feeling better as I finally got something off my chest. "Okay." Jungkook said as he stood up and took my hand again. We waited patiently in line, my mouth watered as I looked at all the different choices. I suddenly heard a voice "Hey, aren't you Jungkook?" She asked, "No, I'm not, sorry." He lied, "Wow, you really look like him though." She said before she walked away. I sighed in relief and heard Jungkook do the same. We came up to the register and the lady asked us what we would like to order "What do you want?" Jungkook asked, "I'll have the strawberry ice cream." I said, the lady smiled "I'll have cookies and cream." Jungkook said, the lady nodded and started making our ice cream. "Is that your favorite flavor?" I asked him "Yes, is strawberry yours?" He asked, I nodded and the lady came back with two cones. (I hate strawberry ice cream) She gave us our price and I pulled out my wallet and tried to pay before Jungkook quickly gave her the money I saw Jungkook looking over at me while he licked his ice cream his tongue dived in the middle and licked it up he quickly looked away and finish eating his ice cream. I finished mine a little later "You got something on your face." Jungkook said as he licked his thumb and wiped something that was at the corner of my lip his thumb lingered there for a little before he quickly pulled it away. "Let's play in the water." He said, "What are you crazy?" I said, we didn't bring our swimsuits "I'm crazy for you." He said and I opened my mouth before closing it. I looked down at the sand looking at it like it was the most interesting thing as I was flustered by that line. He laughed and pushed me into the water I quickly grabbed him before he could run away and pushed him in too and started splashing him with water. His hair was soaked now and I could his abs underneath his shirt. I gulped and got distracted by them until Jungkook started splashing me I snapped out of it "That's what you get." He said and started laughing even more as I splashed him back. I think this is the most I have ever heard Jungkook laugh and they sounded real, not fake like the ones you would hear when he's being filmed. It started getting dark out and you could see the sunset, the only people on the beach were me and Jungkook. I started to shiver from being cold and Jungkook seemed to notice as he quickly pulled me out of the water. The beach was now deserted and me and Jungkook were the only ones there so he laid me down on the sand and towered over me. He pinned me down so I couldn't move and I could see down his shirt. His hair was wet from the water but it still looked sexy. I licked my lips and tried to wiggle out of his grip but It was no use (every time I hear it's no use I think about silver from Sonic sksksk) "You look beautiful sprawled out like this." He said with a low voice that was laced with arousal and I shivered but not from the cold anymore. "Jungkook." I whispered. He ignored me and inched closer to my face "I'm so glad your mine." He said before he placed his lips upon mine. I responded almost immediately and gasped as I felt his tongue start to make its way into my mouth I gasped and that gave him the opportunity to go deeper. We tangled tongues and I pushed him onto me wanting to feel every inch of him he pulled back to take a breath before he started biting my neck. I moaned as he left hickeys down my neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he trailed towards my collarbone and began to suck a hickey. His shirt was now open and he pulled back so I can see his abs in full glory he grabbed my hands and placed them on his stomach "Touch." He said with a raspy voice. I was more than willing to follow his command as I touched up and downs his abs. My eyes widened as Jungkook began to take off my shirt and I realized that we were still in public "We're in public." I said in a hushed voice "No one's here." He said and pulled my shirt off. He pulled back and stared at my body. I started feeling self-conscious and tried hiding my body he pinned my arms beside my head. "Don't hide yourself." He said and left kisses all over my body. I suddenly felt something hard against my thigh "You see how hard you make me." He said, I moaned as he began grinding on me I opened my legs a little and Jungkook settled himself between them before he moved down. I moaned as his hard-on rubbed against mine I grabbed onto his shirt as he started speeding up. He growled and positioned himself between my thighs I felt his hard-on drag against them and moaned. He moved faster and faster and kissed me to swallow my moans. "So pretty." He said as he looked at my face. I was breathless and he kept grinding against me I suddenly heard a loud broken moan. I cummed at the sight of Jungkook, he pulled away his pants now wet from his cum. I moaned one last time as the pleasure started fading away I felt we quickly got our clothes back on and Jungkook scooped me up and carried me in his arms to his car and gently put me in the front seat before he bent down to buckle me up. "I'm not a kid." I said, "But you're my baby." He said and I flushed before he shut the door and entered the driver's side. "Are you hungry?" He asked, I nodded feeling too tired to talk "How about I cook us dinner." He said, "You know how to cook?" I asked, "My mom taught me." He said with a smile. As he probably was thinking about the memories he had. "Do you miss her?" I asked, "Yeah, that reminds me." He said, "You need to meet her." He said, "We have only been dating for like two days." I said, "Not now, silly." He replied, "Wait, did you really just dry hump me on the beach." I said, "Well yes." He replied, "Sorry, I know that was quick. But you looked so beautiful." He said, "It's okay." I replied, "I liked it." I added quietly, he nodded and rested his hand on mine "He really likes my hands." I thought. I smiled and intertwined them "We haven't even known each other for a month, yet we are already dating." I said, "Love can make you do crazy things." He replied, he continued to drive through the roads a comfortable silence surrounded us and he pulled his way up to a big apartment. He opened the door for me and I stepped out he held my hand as he led me into the building and into an elevator and I suddenly remembered our pants. "Fuck it." I thought and saw that there was someone in there who Jungkook seemed to know as he said hi to him "Jimin, this is Hoseok, goes by j-hope." He said, I shook his hand and introduced myself I saw him glance down at our pants and then quickly look back up I blushed and introduced myself. "I'm Park Jimin." I said, "So this must be the hottie Jungkook is dating." He said and I blushed, "Hey, he's mine!" Jungkook said and pulled me closer to him so I was against him and he held onto my waist "Don't worry I have Yoongi." He said, "Wait, you know Jungkook's manager?" I said, "Well I do work at Bighit as a dancer, so yes." He said, suddenly the elevator dinged and Hoseok got off "When this is my floor, see you guys around." He said and waved, "I'm guessing only idols live here." I said, "Correct." He said. "And I won't let them see you." He continued, "You're possessive." I said, "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine." He replied, he stopped in front of the front door on the top floor of the apartment and took out a key. He unlocked the door and inside revealed a beautiful suite "At least you know his agency pays him well." I thought as I looked at the sleek couches and the enormous kitchen I never had the chance to fully see his apartment as I was preoccupied the other day and now that I am it's amazing "Daebak." I said (Translation: Awesome, cool.) "I think we should change." I said, he nodded and led me to his bedroom where he got out some clothes. It was a black fluffy sweater and some black sweatpants. "Change into this." He said as he handed me some clothes, grabbed his own and left the room. I quickly changed and exited his room. "What are you hungry for?" He asked as he now stood in different clothes "Anything really." I replied, "I'll make Korean beef." He said and started taking out the ingredients. I sat at the counter as I watched him cut up and cook our dinner. "I could get used to this." I thought, "Need help with anything?" I asked, Jungkook briefly turned around and nodded "You can cut up the rest of these vegetables." he said, I nodded and rolled up my sleeves and started to cut some of the vegetables a tear slid down my cheek as I cut the onions. I chopped and chopped until Jungkook suddenly came behind me and back hugged me he grabbed my hand and helped me with the knife. I blushed and smiled as I finished I took the cutting board and slid the vegetables into the pan. He let go of me and put some of the other things into the pan. And by the end of it the delicious smell of the food now enveloped the apartment. "Dinner is served." Jungkook said as he set down two plates on a table. "Smells great." I said as I sat down along with Jungkook. We ate in silence with the occasional sound of coughing and sneezing from me. Jungkook suddenly stopped eating and put down his chopsticks (for Korean beef you can use chopsticks, right?) "You're sick." He said, "I'm fine." I replied and continued eating. "You aren't." He said before he pushed the plate aside from me. He got up and kissed my forehead "You have a cold." He said, and took a hold of me he pulled me up from the seat and I gasped and held onto him. He led me to his bedroom and wrapped me up like a burrito in his blankets. My heart squeezed and pulled at his actions. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked, "What, we're not having sex, I mean we almost did but I'm not ready." I said frantically. He quickly stopped me "No, can I sleep in bed with you." He said, but then the realization that I almost had sex with an idol hit my mind, now I'm at his house and he cooked me dinner and now he wants to cuddle me, how the fuck did I get so lucky. "Sure." I said, "I mean it's your bed." I added to make it seem like I wasn't desperate. He smiled and climbed into bed with me he moved closer to me and held me against his chest. My heart beats loudly at his actions and I gulped before I turned around and snuggled myself into his chest. He sighed and started playing with my hair, and that's how we fell asleep that night in each other's arms, smiles on our faces, and our bellies full and I suddenly didn't feel sick anymore.

Note: uwu, such a cute chapter accept that poorly written attempted smut scene, sorry about that.


	6. Jungkook?

Warning: mentions of abuse and slight smut

Jungkook took off my blindfold and I observed my surroundings. There was crisp blue water, and I felt the warm sand underneath my shoes and the sound of children playing and laughter from all sorts of different kind of people. Jungkook grabbed my hand and walked with me along the shore "Jungkook, what if someone notices you." I whispered in his ear frantically. "I don't care, they already know we are dating." He replied bluntly. I tried letting go of his hand but his grip was too strong "Walk with me." He said, I nodded and gulped as Jungkook tightened his grip on my hand once again. "So, how many dates have you been on?" I asked, curious to know if Jeon Jungkook was a player like everyone says. "1." He replied, "And that's you." He quickly added, I froze and stopped moving. Jungkook quickly turned to look at me "What's wrong?" He asked. "This is your first date?" I asked, "Yes, why is that so surprising." He said, I paused "It's just you...I mean look at you." I said, matter of factly "Wait, am I your first boyfriend then?" I asked, "Yes and you're probably going to be my last." He replied before he took my hand again and started walking. "My agency never allowed me to." He said, and there was a sad tone underneath that comment. "So, they allow you to throw parties on boats but not date." I said, he nodded not seeming to understand I was being sarcastic. "What about you?" He asked, wanting to change the topic. "10." I said, his eyes widened. "9 of them with the same person." I quickly explained. "So you've had a boyfriend before?" He asked, I nodded and started feeling sad at the mention of my ex. "If you could even call him that." I replied quietly, "Is it okay if I ask what happened." He said, "Sure, But we should find a place to sit down." I replied, "It's a long story." (It's not going to be Hoseok, don't worry. I still don't know how I'm going to introduce him though) we both sat down at a bench near an ice cream stand and had a perfect view of the sun. "I'm all ears." He said and shifted closer to me. "I met him at this cafe I use to work at, his name was Kai." I said and took a deep breath. As I was reminded of all the things we did together tears started to pool at the corner of my eyes I quickly wiped them away once I felt Jungkook pat my back. "He seemed normal at first, he was handsome, nice, athletic. All the things you want in a guy but then he started drinking..." I said and trailed off. "Jimin, you don't have to tell me." He said, "No, I need to." I quickly replied. "I used to have a house before I sold it so I could move in with him and as I said before he started drinking." I said, Jungkook nodded his head "There were nights when he would come home at 12:00 pm at night, I'd be awake because I was up worrying about him." I said, "He came home reeking of alcohol all the time, and one night he was mad about something - I don't even know what - and I tried calming him down before..." I said and I felt a small tear go down my cheek. I felt Jungkook wipe it away "He began hitting me, every night he'd come home, drunk as always and would hit me." I said and saw anger flash upon Jungkook's face. "Sometimes he made me bleed even. I wanted to get out but I couldn't he kept me trapped. He told me empty promises, he told me he would get better but he didn't. I eventually had enough and told Namjoon about my situation, he took me underneath his wing and let me live at his apartment." I said. "I just recently got over flinching when people touch me." I quietly said, Jungkook cupped my cheeks and wiped away more tears that flowed down my face "Jimin." He whispered quietly which sent a chill down my spine. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said, "It's okay." I replied and stood up from the bench "Enough with that mushy stuff, I want ice cream." I said feeling better as I finally got something off my chest. "Okay." Jungkook said as he stood up and took my hand again. We waited patiently in line, my mouth watered as I looked at all the different choices. I suddenly heard a voice "Hey, aren't you Jungkook?" She asked, "No, I'm not, sorry." He lied, "Wow, you really look like him though." She said before she walked away. I sighed in relief and heard Jungkook do the same. We came up to the register and the lady asked us what we would like to order "What do you want?" Jungkook asked, "I'll have the strawberry ice cream." I said, the lady smiled "I'll have cookies and cream." Jungkook said, the lady nodded and started making our ice cream. "Is that your favorite flavor?" I asked him "Yes, is strawberry yours?" He asked, I nodded and the lady came back with two cones. (I hate strawberry ice cream) She gave us our price and I pulled out my wallet and tried to pay before Jungkook quickly gave her the money I saw Jungkook looking over at me while he licked his ice cream his tongue dived in the middle and licked it up he quickly looked away and finish eating his ice cream. I finished mine a little later "You got something on your face." Jungkook said as he licked his thumb and wiped something that was at the corner of my lip his thumb lingered there for a little before he quickly pulled it away. "Let's play in the water." He said, "What are you crazy?" I said, we didn't bring our swimsuits "I'm crazy for you." He said and I opened my mouth before closing it. I looked down at the sand looking at it like it was the most interesting thing as I was flustered by that line. He laughed and pushed me into the water I quickly grabbed him before he could run away and pushed him in too and started splashing him with water. His hair was soaked now and I could his abs underneath his shirt. I gulped and got distracted by them until Jungkook started splashing me I snapped out of it "That's what you get." He said and started laughing even more as I splashed him back. I think this is the most I have ever heard Jungkook laugh and they sounded real, not fake like the ones you would hear when he's being filmed. It started getting dark out and you could see the sunset, the only people on the beach were me and Jungkook. I started to shiver from being cold and Jungkook seemed to notice as he quickly pulled me out of the water. The beach was now deserted and me and Jungkook were the only ones there so he laid me down on the sand and towered over me. He pinned me down so I couldn't move and I could see down his shirt. His hair was wet from the water but it still looked sexy. I licked my lips and tried to wiggle out of his grip but It was no use (every time I hear it's no use I think about silver from Sonic sksksk) "You look beautiful sprawled out like this." He said with a low voice that was laced with arousal and I shivered but not from the cold anymore. "Jungkook." I whispered. He ignored me and inched closer to my face "I'm so glad your mine." He said before he placed his lips upon mine. I responded almost immediately and gasped as I felt his tongue start to make its way into my mouth I gasped and that gave him the opportunity to go deeper. We tangled tongues and I pushed him onto me wanting to feel every inch of him he pulled back to take a breath before he started biting my neck. I moaned as he left hickeys down my neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he trailed towards my collarbone and began to suck a hickey. His shirt was now open and he pulled back so I can see his abs in full glory he grabbed my hands and placed them on his stomach "Touch." He said with a raspy voice. I was more than willing to follow his command as I touched up and downs his abs. My eyes widened as Jungkook began to take off my shirt and I realized that we were still in public "We're in public." I said in a hushed voice "No one's here." He said and pulled my shirt off. He pulled back and stared at my body. I started feeling self-conscious and tried hiding my body he pinned my arms beside my head. "Don't hide yourself." He said and left kisses all over my body. I suddenly felt something hard against my thigh "You see how hard you make me." He said, I moaned as he began grinding on me I opened my legs a little and Jungkook settled himself between them before he moved down. I moaned as his hard-on rubbed against mine I grabbed onto his shirt as he started speeding up. He growled and positioned himself between my thighs I felt his hard-on drag against them and moaned. He moved faster and faster and kissed me to swallow my moans. "So pretty." He said as he looked at my face. I was breathless and he kept grinding against me I suddenly heard a loud broken moan. I cummed at the sight of Jungkook, he pulled away his pants now wet from his cum. I moaned one last time as the pleasure started fading away I felt we quickly got our clothes back on and Jungkook scooped me up and carried me in his arms to his car and gently put me in the front seat before he bent down to buckle me up. "I'm not a kid." I said, "But you're my baby." He said and I flushed before he shut the door and entered the driver's side. "Are you hungry?" He asked, I nodded feeling too tired to talk "How about I cook us dinner." He said, "You know how to cook?" I asked, "My mom taught me." He said with a smile. As he probably was thinking about the memories he had. "Do you miss her?" I asked, "Yeah, that reminds me." He said, "You need to meet her." He said, "We have only been dating for like two days." I said, "Not now, silly." He replied, "Wait, did you really just dry hump me on the beach." I said, "Well yes." He replied, "Sorry, I know that was quick. But you looked so beautiful." He said, "It's okay." I replied, "I liked it." I added quietly, he nodded and rested his hand on mine "He really likes my hands." I thought. I smiled and intertwined them "We haven't even known each other for a month, yet we are already dating." I said, "Love can make you do crazy things." He replied, he continued to drive through the roads a comfortable silence surrounded us and he pulled his way up to a big apartment. He opened the door for me and I stepped out he held my hand as he led me into the building and into an elevator and I suddenly remembered our pants. "Fuck it." I thought and saw that there was someone in there who Jungkook seemed to know as he said hi to him "Jimin, this is Hoseok, goes by j-hope." He said, I shook his hand and introduced myself I saw him glance down at our pants and then quickly look back up I blushed and introduced myself. "I'm Park Jimin." I said, "So this must be the hottie Jungkook is dating." He said and I blushed, "Hey, he's mine!" Jungkook said and pulled me closer to him so I was against him and he held onto my waist "Don't worry I have Yoongi." He said, "Wait, you know Jungkook's manager?" I said, "Well I do work at Bighit as a dancer, so yes." He said, suddenly the elevator dinged and Hoseok got off "When this is my floor, see you guys around." He said and waved, "I'm guessing only idols live here." I said, "Correct." He said. "And I won't let them see you." He continued, "You're possessive." I said, "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine." He replied, he stopped in front of the front door on the top floor of the apartment and took out a key. He unlocked the door and inside revealed a beautiful suite "At least you know his agency pays him well." I thought as I looked at the sleek couches and the enormous kitchen I never had the chance to fully see his apartment as I was preoccupied the other day and now that I am it's amazing "Daebak." I said (Translation: Awesome, cool.) "I think we should change." I said, he nodded and led me to his bedroom where he got out some clothes. It was a black fluffy sweater and some black sweatpants. "Change into this." He said as he handed me some clothes, grabbed his own and left the room. I quickly changed and exited his room. "What are you hungry for?" He asked as he now stood in different clothes "Anything really." I replied, "I'll make Korean beef." He said and started taking out the ingredients. I sat at the counter as I watched him cut up and cook our dinner. "I could get used to this." I thought, "Need help with anything?" I asked, Jungkook briefly turned around and nodded "You can cut up the rest of these vegetables." he said, I nodded and rolled up my sleeves and started to cut some of the vegetables a tear slid down my cheek as I cut the onions. I chopped and chopped until Jungkook suddenly came behind me and back hugged me he grabbed my hand and helped me with the knife. I blushed and smiled as I finished I took the cutting board and slid the vegetables into the pan. He let go of me and put some of the other things into the pan. And by the end of it the delicious smell of the food now enveloped the apartment. "Dinner is served." Jungkook said as he set down two plates on a table. "Smells great." I said as I sat down along with Jungkook. We ate in silence with the occasional sound of coughing and sneezing from me. Jungkook suddenly stopped eating and put down his chopsticks (for Korean beef you can use chopsticks, right?) "You're sick." He said, "I'm fine." I replied and continued eating. "You aren't." He said before he pushed the plate aside from me. He got up and kissed my forehead "You have a cold." He said, and took a hold of me he pulled me up from the seat and I gasped and held onto him. He led me to his bedroom and wrapped me up like a burrito in his blankets. My heart squeezed and pulled at his actions. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked, "What, we're not having sex, I mean we almost did but I'm not ready." I said frantically. He quickly stopped me "No, can I sleep in bed with you." He said, but then the realization that I almost had sex with an idol hit my mind, now I'm at his house and he cooked me dinner and now he wants to cuddle me, how the fuck did I get so lucky. "Sure." I said, "I mean it's your bed." I added to make it seem like I wasn't desperate. He smiled and climbed into bed with me he moved closer to me and held me against his chest. My heart beats loudly at his actions and I gulped before I turned around and snuggled myself into his chest. He sighed and started playing with my hair, and that's how we fell asleep that night in each other's arms, smiles on our faces, and our bellies full and I suddenly didn't feel sick anymore.

Note: uwu, such a cute chapter accept that poorly written attempted smut scene, sorry about that.


	7. Thank God You’re Okay

Short chapter, sorry

"Jungkook!" I yelled, I hurried and grabbed my phone to call 911 (What is the emergency number in Korea? 119?) "What is your emergency?" The operative asked, "My boyfriend came home and collapsed he had cuts all over him and he was barely breathing, now he's not breathing at all." I said,"And I think he has a knife wound." I added, scolding myself for almost forgetting to say that Where are you?" They asked, "I don't know the address but his name is Jeon Jungkook, he's an idol." I said, "Ok, we are on our way." They said and hung up, I sighed and looked over at Jungkook. Even in the condition he's in he still looked so handsome, I looked over at the now cold dinner and the melting candle. I walked over and blew it out and I put the dishes into the microwave. I turned back over to Jungkook and the couch was now soiled with blood and the floor was covered with it. "Who could do this to someone." I thought, five minutes passed before I heard a knock at the door, I saw two nurses and a stretcher enter the room. There were cops standing outside the door, they put him on the stretcher and hurried to give him oxygen. I followed them outside and entered the back of the ambulance with him. I stared at him on the bed and he looked so peaceful but also hurt I reached over and grabbed his hand, I squeezed it and said, "We'll get through this." We were out the hospital in no time and they dropped him off at emergency drop off. I got out with him and he was soon admitted into a room I tried to go into the room with him but a nurse stopped me and handed me some paperwork. "You have to fill this out and give it to the receptionist." She said, I nodded and sat down at a chair outside of his room and started filling out some of the information. I called Yoongi "Yes?" He asked, "Yoongi, this is Jimin. Jungkook is currently in the hospital." I said, "What!" He yelled from across the line. "What happened?" He asked, "I don't really know he passed out as soon as he entered the door." I said, "But he has a knife wound." I added, "Fuck, which hospital?" He said and I heard him grab his keys "Seoul Hospital." I said "I'm coming." He replied and quickly hanged up. I sighed and finished filling out as much as the information as I could and handed it to the receptionist. "Can I see him now?" I asked, "The doctor is looking at his wounds right now and healing him but I'll tell you when you can." She said and I sat down and sighed. A couple of minutes later Yoongi burst through the double doors "Hyung." I said and stood up, "Where is he?" He asked, he's currently being looked at." I said, the doctor suddenly came out of the room and walked over to me "He came home collapsed as he entered right?" He asked, "Yes, sir." I said, "Do you know anyone who would do this to him?" He asked, I shook my head "Well you can see him." He said, I nodded and bowed as he walked off. I hurried my way I've got the room. Yoongi followed behind me I looked at Jungkook as he was sitting up his oxygen mask was joe off and he had a big bandage across his chest "Jimin." He said with tears in his eyes. I ran over and gave him a gentle hug, knowing he was hurt, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I grabbed a chair and set it by then side of the bed. "What happened?" I asked, "I was making my way to my car to go home and see you but I suddenly got jumped, they beat me with a bat and cut my stomach." He said, "How could they." I said "I think they didn't like the fact that I was gay and we were a couple." he said quietly, "Jimin can you get my pants." I said, and I was confused until I looked down at the hospital gown he was in. I got up to go grab his pants and heard him and Yoongi talking I handed them to him and made sure to wash my hands after as there was some blood in them. Jungkook grabbed something out of the pocket it looked to be a Jungkook "Jimin please sign this." He said, I looked up at him and briefly read over it I smiled as now we didn't have to hide. Yoongi handed me a pen that I'm guessing he just carried for whenever it was convenient. I took it and signed it and handed it back to him he folded it back up and put it on the table next to the bed.

Jungkook's POV

My stomach hurt and my mind was hazy but Jimin was next to me and I was happy as he signed the contract I decided not to tell him that he didn't have to marry me by the end of they year because it didn't seem important at the moment. Yoongi called my boss and they had a talk "Your comeback is going to be postponed so you can heal." He said "And what is the media thinking of this?" I asked, "Their going crazy." he said with a laugh. I smiled but winced as my wound still wasn't healed "Careful Jungkook." Jimin said as he laid me on the bed. I nodded and started feeling myself drifting off I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 pm. I yawned and soon felt myself being killed into sleep "Goodnight Kookie." I heard Jimin say as my eyes were closing.


	8. Overwhelming Love

Warning: Terrible smut up ahead, you've been warned

A couple of days later

Jimin's POV

"You're free to go Mr. Jeon." I heard one of the nurses say. "Really?" Jungkook asked, "Yes." She said, "Mr. Park will you come with me." She said, I nodded and followed the nurse out of the room. "Yes?" I asked, worried. "Can you sign his discharge papers?" She asked, "Of course." I replied and signed them. We soon learned that his parents were busy and all the way in Busan so they couldn't come to the hospital but they called and made sure Jungkook was alright, I stayed silent during the call which happened yesterday. You're free to go now." She said and I nodded and walked back inside the room. Jungkook was already out of bed and dressed in some clothes Yoongi brought over for him. Me on the other hand I look like shit since I haven't left the hospital since he's got here. Of course Namjoon called me the first day I stayed the night. Jungkook walked up to me and passionately kissed me It took me off guard but I wrapped my hands around his neck and he held onto my waist. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, my world stopped as I heard those three words drop from his mouth. We haven't been dating for long but I'm already so in love with him "I love you too." I replied, he let go of me and intertwined our hands. We walked out of the hospital, hand and hand receiving some nasty looks from people but we didn't care. A car pulled up to pick us up it dropped us off at Jungkook's apartment. We entered and rode the elevator up this time and as soon as we entered his room. He slammed me against the wall which emitted a large yelp from me "Jungkook, what are you.." I began to say before he cut me off with a kiss I moaned and that gave him the chance to enter his tongue inside my mouth, we tangled tongues until we both needed air, I groaned as he pulled away, saliva connected between us. I suddenly felt blood rush down south, my face burned and I tried to pull away from Jungkook but he had me pinned down. He started kissing me again "Jungkook." I moaned, "I love you so much." He said while sucking hickeys on my neck "Your mine." He said, "I always will be." I replied, considering I have to marry him by the end of the year. I shook off those thoughts as Jungkook let go of me and picked me up bridal style. He walked me to his room and threw me on the bed "Jimin." He said, "Jungkook." I replied, he mumbled a fuck it and ripped off my shirt, I gasped and Jungkook kissed down my stomach to the hem of my pants. "Jungkook!" I moaned, he laughed a little and moved back up to my neck he bit down and sucked a hickey. I grabbed onto Jungkook's shirt and he pulled away and took it off and threw it onto the floor. I looked up at Jungkook and saw his abs I ran my hands down them, our eyes met and I saw the lust in them "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice deep and low. I gulped and nodded. He took of my pants, he squeezed my thighs before he took off my boxers. I slightly felt self conscious and tried to cover myself "Don't cover yourself, I want to see you." He said, I gulped and nodded. He carried me to his bed and turned me around so I was laying on my stomach I heard him unzip something and I saw him take his jeans off. He was now in his boxers I suddenly felt something warm behind me I looked back at Jungkook and his tongue was doing wonders to my ass. I moaned as he thrusted in and out I frantically grabbed onto the sheets, I moved against his tongue and found a steady race "Jungkook, keep going." I moaned out, he went even faster and I suddenly felt like cumming. Just as I was about to he stopped. I whined before I felt something much bigger enter me he pushed me down onto the bed and held himself inside me until I gave him the okay, he started thrusting in and out at a slow pace "Faster-." I moaned, he complied and started a brutal pace. The bed was banging against the wall and my moans were so loud that I'm sure the neighbors heard. He suddenly went slower and deeper. I growled and scratched down his back, he suddenly pulled out and slammed back in "Ahh!" I whimpered as he hit my prostate, he kept abusing it, causing me to melt into a puddle underneath him. "So tight." He said and he suddenly stilled and I felt something explode inside me, it was warm and dripped out my ass. I came soon after, I was exhausted as Jungkook pulled out and pulled me against his chest. "I love you so much." He said, "I love you too." I mumbled before I snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with a loud yawn I turned over and smiled as I saw Jungkook still sleeping I smiled and kissed his cheek and began to get up before he pulled me back against him "Don't leave." He mumbled, I cooed at the sight and brushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek "I need to take a shower." I said as I was sticky from...last night's activities. He suddenly shot up from bed and looked over at me "You won't be able to walk." He said I laughed "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to." I said and tried getting out of bed before I felt a sharp pain run up my back and I almost feel down until I felt myself being lifted of the ground I looked up and saw Jungkook carrying me I blushed as he was still shirtless and still not wearing underwear. He carried me to the bathroom and turned on the shower he sat me down on the toilet to make sure the water wasn't to hot before he began to pick me up and enter the shower with me in his arms "What are you doing?" I asked, "Showering with you." He said, as he set me down "We aren't having sex again." I said, "Of course not you're sore." He replied, I blushed as I looked down at his manhood, "I really had that in me?" I thought, I quickly stopped looking and I saw Jungkook grab some soap he started cleaning me and my breath hitched as he reached my crotch area he quickly washed it and I did the same for him. He opened the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hand he lathered my hair with it and I sighed as his fingers felt good running through my hair. He covered my eyes as he washed it off I washed his hair as well and he turned off the water and wrapped me in a towel. He put on a towel as well and I could walk a little better now so I walked to his bedroom and picked out some of his clothes that I could wear "I love it when you wear my clothes." He said, I turned around to find him dressed in a black shirt and sweatpants, I quickly finished getting dressed "Let's watch a movie." He said, "What about breakfast?" I asked, "It's 12." He replied, "Oh, okay." I said and followed Jungkook to his living room and I sat down and cuddled next to him as he put a movie that was on Netflix on. I suddenly felt a ding and took out my phone to see Namjoon texted me "How's Jungkook treating you?" He asked, "Like a princess." I replied, "Ever since he got hurt he's been extra gentle towards me." I typed, "What about you and Jin?" I asked, "About that, I was thinking we can go on a double date." I looked over at Jungkook, "Jungkook, do you want to go on a date with Jin and Namjoon." He paused the movie and replied "Sure it'd be nice to meet Jin." I nodded "We're up for that." I typed, Namjoon told us all the details we stopped texting each other and I cuddled closer to Jungkook and my breath hitched as he suddenly pulled me up onto his lap. He nuzzled my neck and pampered it with kisses. "I love you so much." He said, I smiled and replied, "I love you to0." I replied and that's like the 100 times I've said that in the last two days. Me and Jungkook haven't even been dating for a month yet but I already love him so much and he loves me too. We both got ready for our double date with Jin and Namjoon and I was really excited because I've never met Jin before. Jungkook, on the other hand was a nervous wreck "Calm down." I said as he was pacing back and forth in his room. "I'm sorry." he said, "It's just I don't want people to recognize me and then ruin our night." I sighed and straightened Jungkook's tie that he was wearing I leaned back and smiled, he looked handsome in his suit. "You'll be fine." I said, I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened at the time. I quickly put makeup on my neck to cover the marks. "We have to leave now." I said, Jungkook quickly put his shoes on and fixed his hair and carried me all the way down to his car "Jungkook, let go of me." I argued, "No." he said as he gently sat me down into his car and reached over to buckle my seatbelt "I'm not a baby." I muttered as he shut the door and got in on the other side. I huffed and puffed and (blew the house down) Jungkook ignored me and turned the radio on, I pouted and Jungkook laughed. "It's not funny." I said, "It kind of is." he replied and made a sharp turn right, a car stopped harshly in front of us and I lurched forward and my breath hitched but I noticed Jungkook tried to protect me by putting his arm in front of my body. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued driving not before passing by the guy and giving him the middle finger not caring if he recognizes him, I snickered and after a couple of minutes we reached our destination. Jungkook put his mask on and handed me a mask to put on as well, I was surprised but complied "You have to get used to this, you're dating an idol now." I told myself, Me and Jungkook made our way inside the restaurant and searched for Jin and Namjoon, my eyes scanned the tables and I smiled as I saw him and Jin sitting behind two parents and their daughter, the little girl kept looking back at Jin while blushing and giggling. Now I know why Namjoon likes him, he's a beauty. I nudged Jungkook and showed him the little girl "Looks like someone has a crush." He said with a laugh. We both made our way over and Jin immediately stood up and bowed towards us and shook our hands "No need to bow." Jungkook said, Jin nodded and sat down next to Namjoon we both scooted our way in and I smiled as Jungkook intertwined our hands underneath the table, he hesitantly took off his mask and I took mine off as well. "So, Jimin's really dating an idol." Jin whispered to Namjoon but I'm pretty sure we both heard it as Jungkook shifted in his seat seeming a little uncomfortable, I gently squeezed his hands underneath the table and a small smile appeared on his face. The waiter came and asked us for our order thankfully she didn't recognize Jungkook and if she did she didn't say anything. We all ordered and Jin asked us some questions. "So, where did you guys meet?" he asked and I looked at Namjoon, "He didn't tell him." I thought, "We met at my party." Jungkook said, "Not even a month ago." I added, "I still remember how you shamelessly kissed me in front of thousands of people." I said and laughed bitterly at the memory. "We fell in love quickly probably to quickly." I said, "But you don't have to be with someone for years to know that you love them." Jungkook added and side eyed me. I took a sip of the whisky I ordered and felt it burn down my throat "Have you had sex already?" he asked, my eyes widened and I choked as I heard him say that Jungkook laughed and patted my back "Yes, only once." He said, I saw Namjoon look over at me "So that's why you haven't been home." He said and I blushed and nodded. The waiter suddenly came and gave us our food. We spent the night away drinking and eating and by the end of it I was tipsy, Jungkook noticed the state I was in and said, "I'll be taking Jimin home with me tonight." he said and handed them money to pay for the entire bill. He led me out of the restaurant before they could protest.

Jungkook's POV

I hauled Jimin's body into my car and started the drive to the apartments, trying to be careful but I had to make a harsh turn and Jimin vomited in my lap "You gotta be kidding me." I said and sighed "Sorry." he mumbled, and soon after fell asleep, he was giggling in his sleep and I smiled and laughed at him. I pulled up into my apartments driveway and hauled him up over my shoulder. The elevator dinged and I saw Hoseok walk out "Where you going this late at night?" I asked, "The studio." He replied "And why are you carrying Jimin?" He asked, "Ah, he's drunk." I said, and felt Jimin hit my back "I'm not drunk." He slurred, Hoseok smiled and chuckled "Well, I'll see you soon." He said and as he walked out "Be careful!" I yelled, I hauled Jimin up to my penthouse and cleaned and changed him I also took a shower and changed, he laughed the entire time and as he finally laid down in bed with me he stopped laughing. And closed his eyes, content.

Note: WOW, that was terrible smut I'm so sorry.


	9. Having Fun Together

I woke up the next morning to Jimin tossing and groaning in his sleep, "Good morning." I sang, he whined and pulled me against him to cuddle "My head is fucking killing me." He said and my eyes widened at the curse, I mean Jimin's an adult and all but I've rarely heard him curse. "I'll get you some Benadryl." I said and started to get out of bed before Jimin pulled me back "No, stay with me." He said and opened his eyes before quickly covering them from the light. I sighed and laid down with him for a little while more. I saw him falling asleep again and I slipped out of bed, I went to my kitchen and made a quick breakfast for him and me and then went and got two pills and a water to give to Jimin. I walked back to my room and shook Jimin awake. "Jimin." I called, he yawned and woke up he smiled up at me and sat up before quickly laying back down "The whole room is spinning." He said, I handed him a class of water and then pills. He quickly shoved them in his mouth and downed the glass of water. "Better?" I asked, "A little." He said, "It will be better soon." I said, "Come on let's eat breakfast." I said as I pulled him out of bed. He nodded and followed me to the kitchen, where French toast and bacon was on a plate for both of us (I don't know Korean breakfast, ok. lol) he licked his lips and sat down facing towards me. We both talked about little things as we ate our food and I decided it was time to ask him. "Uh, Jimin." I said, "Yeah." He said as he brought a glass of orange juice to his lips "Do you want to move in with me?" I asked, suddenly the orange juice was all over the table and floor. "Sorry, sorry." He said as he grabbed some paper towels to clean it up. "Where's the mop?" He asked, I grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him from going anywhere. He looked at me and gulped, "You didn't answer my question." I stated, "I'll move in with you." He said after being silent for a minute. "Look, I know it's early but you practically already live with me." I said, "I'll have movers move your stuff in." I said, "I'll have to tell Namjoon before anything happens." Jimin said, I nodded and Jimin took out his phone. He called Namjoon and he asked him to meet for coffee. He hung up and looked over at me. "Thank you." He said, "For what?" I asked, "For being my boyfriend." He said, "I know we haven't been dating long and I know we might be moving a little to fast but I love you." He said, my heart swelled and I almost blushed but instead I pulled him onto my lap and gave him a passionate kiss he gasped and rested his arms around my neck. I bit down on his lip and he gave me ask, we touched tongues and I sucked on his and pulled away, a string of saliva connected between us. And I pulled away from Jimin his lips were swollen and he was breathing heavily. "Don't you have to see Namjoon?" I taunted and he rushed of my lap and blushed before walking to my, no our room.

Jimin's POV

I rushed into our room, a bright blush on my face. I frantically tried picking out clothes out of Jungkook's closet. My eyes stopped on a black shirt I grabbed it and pulled it out, I put the shirt on it going down to my knees. And I grabbed a belt and jeans, I put the pants on and Jungkook's scent was surrounding me. I sprayed some of his cologne on me as I found it comforting and exited the room. Jungkook was washing our dishes in his sink. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes. He let at a very unmanly shriek and I laughed, a joyous laugh. He smiled and turned around and hugged me "Do you need a ride?" He asked, "That would be nice." I said, he nodded and we exited the apartment. We entered his car and he reached over and buckled my seatbelt for me. I didn't pout this time but instead I blushed as Jungkook put the car in gear. It was a quiet and peaceful ride to the cafe, it was rainy and the perfect weather for soup. "Can you pick me up and take me to the grocery store after this?" I asked, "Yeah, but why?" He asked as he turned on his turn signal. "I want to make a nice warm soup." I said, "Oh! Okay that sounds nice." Jungkook said as he stopped in front of the cafe. "Here you go." He said, I thanked him and hesitantly leaned over the console and kissed Jungkook on the lips "I'll see you later." I said and left the car. Jungkook waved me goodbye and I entered the cafe, the bell dinged and I saw Namjoon sitting over at a booth. I smiled and greeted Namjoon before sitting down. "So, why are we here?" He asked, "I'm moving out." I said, "Really?" He asked, "Yes." I said and swirled around my coffee. That Namjoon orders for me. "Well, as long as you're happy." Namjoon said. "Thank you, thank you so much." I said, "I can tell that you and Jungkook really love each other." He said, "We do." I replied, "Well now I can ask Jin to move in." He said with a laugh, I smiled "By the way, movers are coming tomorrow to move out my stuff." I said, "Oh, okay." He said and took a sip of coffee. We kept talking about anything and everything in the cafe for an hour before I got a call, I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller ID. "Is it Jungkook?" He asked, "Yeah uhh.." I started to say before he cut me off. "Answer it." He said, I nodded and answered the call "Hello." I said, "Uh, I'm waiting outside for you." He said, "Oh, sorry." I said, "Namjoon, I gotta go." I said as I covered the phone "It's okay." He said I nodded and took some money out of my wallet and gave it to him and left before he could protest. "I'm the red car." He said, on the other line. "I know that dummy." I said and I hung up. I hurried to his car and shut the door swiftly. Jungkook kissed my cheek and I blushed "What was that for?" I asked, "Nothing." He said, I smiled as he put the car in reverse, "So grocery shopping right?" He asked, "Yes." I said, and then laughed "I looked in your fridge and all you had was banana milk I also want make a soup." Jungkook looked down in embarassment, "You're lucky I'm living with you now." I continued, "Why you say that?" He asked, "Because you have your own personal cook and cuddle buddy." I said, Jungkook laughed, "All mine." He said, we laughed and joked as he drove us to the store. It felt good for once in my life since my past boyfriend I've felt happy, safe and protected He put on his mask and I put mine on, it still felt weird but I have to accept the fact I'm dating an idol. We walked hand and hand into the store. And Jungkook's eyes widened as he saw a fridge full of banana milk. We grabbed a cart and he dumped almost all of the banana milk in there. I smiled and laughed as he reeled the cart around the store, he threw multiple things into the cart not caring about the price of any of it. I got stuff to make soup and cake for when I get home and some ingredients for meals I planned to make. We made our way to checkout and Jungkook payed for all of it, I felt guilty and Jungkook seemed to noticed as he grabbed my face and gave me a kiss, not caring that we were in public, everyone knew about us anyways. I smiled and deepened it but we were soon interrupted by a squeal. There was a girl near the entrance of the market who skipped over to us and almost knocked me over completely disregarding my existence but quickly apologized. "I'm a big fan." She said, Jungkook laughed "I can see that." He said, they talked for a little and Jungkook took a picture with her, she turned towards me and gave me a big smile "You guys are cute together." She said and then left us alone. We exited the market and our masks were still on even though we were going straight to the car, air pollution was horrible in Korea as well so we also wore it for that purpose. We entered the car and Jungkook drove us to our home. The word sounded nice and I smiled subconsciously. We finally made our way home and Jungkook struggled to unlock the door while his one hand was holding bags and the other trying to wiggle the key in the door. It pained me to watch so I grabbed the key from his hands and unlocked the door myself, "Thanks." He said as he walked inside the house and took of his shoes and set all the bags down on his kitchen counter. I got to work unpacking all the bags and putting them away where they needed to be. Jungkook helped and by the time we were finished it was time for me to make dinner. "Let me help." Jungkook said as he helped cut some vegetables for me "Thanks." I replied, we made dinner together and is it weird to say that I felt like we were a married couple? And then I realized that we will be at the end of the year, I felt worried and sick to my stomach after thinking about that. Jungkook seemed to notice my sudden change in mood and hugged me from behind "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing." I said, "I was just thinking." Jungkook nodded and let go of me not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled the worry gone now and continued cooking. Dinner was finally ready and me and Jungkook filled our bowls with the delicious soup and made our way to the table. We sat down and Jungook said something that worried me "I won't be here tomorrow." he said and a look of guilt was shown in his eyes. "What, why?" I asked, "I have a dance practice and some vocal lessons and a award ceremony is coming up." he said, "Oh, okay." I replied and I felt a little sad about Jungkook not being able to be here but I understand he's an idol and is busy. "About the award ceremony." he said, "Yeah?" I asked slightly nervous, "I want you to come with me." he said, "What!" I yelled, "Aish, calm down." he said, "You want me to got to an award show with you." I said, "Yes." he replied and ruffled my hair. "No buts.' he replied, I pouted and we continued eating, I washed the dishes and he dried them and put them away. We fell asleep that night in each others arms.

Note: A lot of my chapters end with them falling asleep, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can we talk about that Jikook VCR for Muster. And also Jungkook seemed so happy to be in his hometown, Busan. I'm glad there back home and hopefully happy and healthy. And also please give the members their personal space with what happened during that concert in France and the whole hotel thing, thanks for understanding. I understand it's hard I went to the day two BTS concert in New Jersey and I just wanted to run up to stage and hug all of them but you can't do that.


	10. The Award Show

That morning I woke up and Jungkook wasn't besides me. But I understood and I have to get used to this, I'm dating an idol of course he isn't always going to be there. I understood that, so with my head held high I got out of bed and made myself breakfast, it was kind of depressing, to make five stacks of pancakes for myself with bacon on the side, this was a family breakfast and here I was all alone. I was happy nevertheless, I ate in silence and realized that the movers would be coming today. I quickly got dressed in a white flannel with some black pants and white converse. I cleaned up the pancake batter that was all over the stove. And got in my crappy car that I had Namjoon drop off for me. I turned on some music and put the car in drive. I got to Namjoons apartment with little to know traffic and hauled my way up the stairs, cause who needs elevators? I knocked on the door and was astonished to see Jin clad in a robe open the door. "Jimin, what are you doing here?" He asked, "Uh, I'm getting my stuff." I said, "They came already and packed your room." He said, "They did?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, uh thanks." I said bad entered the apartment to see Namjoon sleeping on the couch. "Why's he in the couch?" I asked, Jin smiled nervously "I got mad at him so I made him sleep in the couch." He said, and looked slightly guilty. "Wait, you guys are living together already." I asked, Jin shook his head "No I just stayed the night." He replied, "Oh, okay." I answered, I ended up spending the rest of my day getting my stuff settled into Jungkook's apartment. I put my clothes into his ginormous closet. And breathed a sigh of relief as I was finally done, I looked around the apartment and decided I was satisfied and I took a glance at the clock. "I should make dinner." I thought, I made dinner for me and Jungkook. And lit up a candle in the center of the table to make things romantic in case Jungkook came home. I glanced at the clock and poured as I realized I've been sitting here for an hour and our food was now cold, I just decided to eat and I left Jungkook a note, "Eat this, I made it just for you." And put it in the table, I spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching movies and eventually fell asleep waiting for Jungkook.

Jungkook's POV

Today was a terrible day all I wanted to do was get back home to my Jimin, but no I had to this I had to do that. I was finally done with my day at 12:00 pm and I rushed home to Jimin. I took out my keys and slowly opened the door and quietly stepped inside the house and saw food and a note on the table, I read it and smiled but quickly set it down "Jimin?" I asked, but no response. I ventured my way into the living room and I huge smile made its way into my face, there he was sleeping like a baby. I gently lifted him up and carried him bridal style to our bed and didn't notice all of Jimin's stuff until I set him down and looked. I smiled and climbed into bed to cuddle with Jimin. He smiled and turned around to bury his head in my chest, I wrapped my arms around his and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Jiminie." I said, "Goodnight Kookie." he replied, the past couple of days went just like that. I cane home to food on the table and Jimin asleep on the couch but today was different. "Jimin." I called out, he jumped and quickly ran up to hug me. "You're here early." He said, "The award show is today." I replied, "Oh." He said, "And you're coming." I said, he nodded and my stylists cane over to get us ready and by the time we were finished we drove to the ceremony in a limo. "So, this is what the inside of a limo looks like." Jimin said. "Yep." I replied,

Jimin's POV

I looked around the limo and was amazed, "I never thought I would be in a limo." I said to Jungkook he was currently looking at me with a look in his eyes and I gulped and blushed. "You know Jimin I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex in a limo." He said, "What!" I half yelled and spit out my champagne. "Jungkook, I'm not having sex in a limo." I said. "Please?" He replied, and I looked over at his eyes. And then his opened shirt and then his pants and I'm hard. "Okay." I replied and Jungkook practically jumped on me. He almost ripped open my shirt "Wait, Jungkook." I stopped him, "Yeah?" He asked his breath in uneven pants. "Won't your stylist be mad, I mean you're messing up our clothing." I said and he suddenly stopped and let go of my shirt, "You are right but after the award ceremony were continuing where we left off in here." He said and my breath hitched as I started to imagine the things Jungkook will do to me. There was this weird sexual tension throughout the rest of the ride before we reached the venue. "I'm nervous." I said as someone was about to enter the door for us "You'll be fine." He said, he stepped out of the car and I marched into his arm, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at us I squeezed my eyes shut expecting the worst but I actually heard cheering instead. "Well if it isn't Jeon Jungkook and his fiancé Park Jimin." A reporter said and shoved a microphone in our faces. Fiancé, the word sounds weird but that's what I technically am to Jungkook publicly anyways. Jungkook answered a bunch of questions and even answered when I didn't want to and after taking a couple of pictures together, we finally made it into the venue. "Wow." I said as I looked around at the giant hall and the huge buffet table. I was about to let go of Jungkook's hand and make my way over there when Hungkook grabbed my wrist. "You're staying with me all night, I don't want to be alone." He said, "Okay." I replied, "Good." Jungkook said and he dragged us to the buffet table himself and got me a big ass plate loaded up with food. I felt eyes looking at us and I jumped as I spotted Yoongi. He walked over to us and smiled "Hey hyung." Jungkook said, "I'm confused." I said, "I'm a rapper." Yoongi said, "I thought you were Jungkook's manager." I replied, "I'm not, Jungkook made me call you cause he was to scared to call you himself." He said with a laugh, I looked over at Jungkook who had a sheepish look on his face, I laughed at their antics and just continued stuffing my face with food "Whoa, slow down there cowboy." I heard an oddly familiar voice say. I turned back around to see Taemin "What the fuck!" I screamed, "You..you're." I began to say with a trembling voice he put a hand up to my lips. "Hi, I'm Taemin." He said, I was just about to say something before Jungkook cane and ripped him away from me. "Hi Jungkook." Taemin said, Jungkook ignored him and pulled me so my face was buried in his chest. Taemin scoffed and left and Jungkook led us to our seats. The award show soon started and I was freaking out as I saw all these idols perform. I was a little confused when Jungkook left a little while ago but then I soon learned why as he made his way on stage.

Note: oh, I wonder what Jungkook's going to perform


	11. Euphoria

He began singing a song he called Euphoria. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Park Jimin." He said and everyone collectively gasped but became quiet once he started singing. "You are the sun that rose again in my life." He sang, he continued singing and I was moved to tears at how beautiful the song was, the cameras seemed to catch my reaction as Jungkook looked at the screen near the end of his performance and smiled "I love you!" He screamed, I covered my face as I was completely embarrassed as everyone found out this was actually real and we really did love each other. I saw a couple of people look at me with pure disgust and my happy mood sank a little bit but I didn't care what they thought so I mustered up all my courage and yelled something back to him "I love you too!" He smiled, and the song ended and the lights went off, Jungkook exited the stage through an opening in the floor or whatever the fuck it is. (I have no idea what you call it) Jungkook came back to his seat not that long after. "So, that's why you've been in the studio?" I asked, he nodded, "I love you you big goof." I said and hit him in the shoulder "Embarrassing me like that." I said with a laugh. "I'll make it up to you later." He whispered in a low voice in my ear "Don't think I forgot about our deal." He said and I shivered "I didn't." I responded, "Good." He replied and I knew there was no way I was getting out of this. The announcers came to give the best solo artist of the year award and I was shocked as Jungkook was nominated, the atmosphere was tense as Jungkook held his breath "And the winner is.." They said, I squeezed my eyes and blinked as I heard those two words "Jeon Jungkook!" They said loudly, I immediately got up to face Jungkook and gave him a quick hug and gasped as he pulled me into a kiss, I quickly pulled away from him and I heard shocked gasps, Jungkook went on stage and made a speech thanking his fans for sticking with him even after finding out he was gay, the speech ended and his manager took his award and promised to give it back to him during the encore stage. Suddenly a female idol named IU (I do not hate IU lol, I just wanted Jimin to get jealous) came out on stage to perform and Jungkook looked at her the entire time with eyes I didn't like, I scoffed and sank in my seat the camera focused on Jungkook's reaction and I tried to stay as expressionless as possible. He spared no glance to me and only focused on her and I knew it was stupid but I was jealous. "I'm way prettier." I thought, (IU is very beautiful I'm not hating on any of the idols I mention here) the song ended and Jungkook clapped loudly, I stayed still and kept an empty expression on my face "She's amazing isn't she?" Jungkook asked as he finally looked at me and I saw something flicker in his eyes. Love, obsession, jealousy? "Why would he be jealous." I thought and I suddenly turned around and saw Taemin staring at me, I felt flattered but a little creeped out so I immediately turned back around. Jungkook suddenly leaned in closer and I yelped as our lips touched but we both quickly pulled away as PDA wasn't really appreciated here in Korea, neither is our love, why can't they just accept us? Jungkook licked his lips and hummed "You taste like strawberries." He said and my mind went back to the strawberries I had for breakfast this morning. "You taste like nothing." I replied with a laugh "Wow thanks." Jungkook said, "I'm kidding." I replied and smacked him. My jealousy slowly simmered away and the rest of the award show went on, plenty of people performed and I smiled and Jungkook would occasionally sneak in a peck on the cheek, the camera almost always catching it. The award show was ending and they had a big oncore stage I had to stay in my seat and watch as Jungkook looked lost on a stage with thousands of idols, he did an awkward dance and kissed his award, I laughed and the camera's got my reaction. "Why do they even care about my reaction." I thought, "I'm not even an idol." I whispered to myself, and then it occured to me that the only reason I'm here is because of Jungkook and they care about my reactions cause I'm his fiance in their eyes, gay marriage isn't even legal in South Korea, how are we getting married? And why am I thinking about this? I snapped out of it when Jungkook came down from the stage and held my hand. I gulped as I was pulled with him into his dressing room, currently getting his makeup removed by the stylists and changing into something else. My eyes widened as I realized Jungkook's boxers were slightly damp "Was that from earlier?" I hesitantly asked, he nodded and quickly put his other pants on. Security led us outside the venue and into the limo. He gently put the award in the front seat with his driver and signaled for him to turn the radio on a loud bass suddenly boomed throughout the car and Jungkook pushed me so I was sprawled out on the backseat, he kissed down my neck and my collarbone, my breath hitched as he sucked marks all over, "I didn't like the way Taemin was looking at you." Jungkook growled, and I moaned lowly, remembering that someone else was in the car "He can't hear you with the music, let it all out." Jungkook said, and I uncovered my mouth a flood of moans escaped my lips, as Jungkook ripped open my shirt and toyed with my nipples. I desperately grabbed onto his hair "And I don't like the way you were looking at IU." I said, Jungkook laughed and sucked one of my nipples in his mouth "Jungkookie." I whispered, "Hmm." He hummed, nipple still in his mouth "Fuck me." I whispered in his ear, he began taking his shirt off and I felt up and done his abs. "So beautiful." He whispered, and gave me a passionate kiss to the lips and then sucked on my ear lobe. He turned me around and carefully took my pants off. And my breath hitched as I felt a sting from behind. "Did you just slap me?" I asked, my voice wobbly. "Yeah." He replied and slapped my ass again, I let out a broken moan and my hands went down to touch myself, "Don't." He said and pinned my arms to the side. I felt Jungkook's face between my heat and I groaned as he licked a long strip up to my ass with his tongue. "This is going to be a long night." I thought. And I was right as we spent the rest of the night showing our passion and love for each other, Jungkook took me to a point I didn't know I could get to. We eventually arrived home and continued fucking in bed, I'm sure the neighbors heard but we didn't care, "I love you." I whispered against his skin as we finally laid down, he pressed a kiss to my cheek "I do too." He replied, "I always will."

A Month Later

Me and Jungkook have been dating for a bit now and today's the day I will meet his parents to say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. I got ready for the day and put on a simple white dress shirt and black formal pants. Jungkook stood next to me clad in normal casual clothes. "Jimin, you don't have to dress so formally." He said with a cackle, "Well I don't want to go there wearing freaking sweatpants." I said, "Jimin calm down." He said and I instantly did once he intertwined our hands and my breath hitched as he gave me a kiss on my temple. "I'm sure my parents will love you." He said, "I know but the first time they freaking learned about me wasn't from you, it was from the news and then they called you freaking out." I said, and my mind went back to the day just after the award show where Jungkook got the call. I heard yelling over the phone that day and I went to check what was going on, I wish I didn't. Jungkook pulled me out of my thoughts when he gave me a kiss "You look beautiful." He said, I smiled and blushed, I'll never get used to Jungkook's kisses. Jungkook took my hand and we left the house not before I got the cookies that I specially baked for his parents. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding, Jungkook held my hand and turned the radio on. The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop after 20 minutes or so of driving and I looked up as I realized we were at the train station. We bought the tickets and went on the train to Busan (reference?) my breath hitched as the train jolted and stopped. We made our way to Busan, we talked the entire way there and normally I wouldn't have minded but I was so nervous. We took a taxi to his parents house and it made me even more nervous as the driver recognized Jungkook even with his mask on. They talked and the driver stayed silent for the rest of the ride. We stopped in front of the house and Jungkook had to practically drag me inside the house, he knocked on the door and my breath hitched as the door swung open and revealed a beautiful woman. "You must be Jimin!" She said, brightly and pulled me into a hug, I returned it and quickly bowed after. Jungkook smiled at us and she pulled me into the house "Where's dad?" Jungkook asked, "He's working but he'll be back home for dinner." She said, I awkwardly stood there and I realized I left the cookies in the car, "Jungkook." I whispered, "I left the cookies in the car." I whispered, "I'll get them." He said, "Uh mom, Jimin made some cookies but he accidently left them in the car, is it okay if I go get them?" He asked, "Of course." She replied, once Jungkook was gone I was immediately questioned "Please take care of my son." She said, "I will Mrs. Jeon." I replied, we talked for a little and I thought we were getting along when Jungkook came back in, cookie in his mouth and set them down on the kitchen counter, "These are really good baby." He said, and I blushed as he called me a pet name in front of his mom. "Thanks." I replied impishly. "Let me try one." Mrs. Jeon said, Jungkook handed her a cookie and her eyes widened as she took a bite. I squeezed my eyes shut, what if it's terrible? What if I poisoned her? What if- "It's delicious." She said as she ate another cookie "Really?" I asked, "Yes." I wiped the sweat that formed on my forehead off and breathed a sigh of relief. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Mrs, Jeon opened the door to reveal Mr. Jeon. He seemed old but not too old and looked like an older version of Jungkook (I have no idea what Jungkook's father looks like because well it's none of my business but I'm guessing he looks like Jungkook) "You're home." Jungkook's mother said as she pulled her husband into a hug and gave him a kiss. She let him go from her embrace and looked up at me, I gulped. My nervousness was now back. "You must be Jimin." He said, I nodded and bowed "It's nice to meet you." I replied, "No need to bow." Jungkook's father said, and instantly straightened up. "Now what's for dinner?" He asked, and I blinked. Here I was all worried that he was gonna chew me out and kill me but all he cares about is dinner. I zoned out as Mr Jeon and Mrs. Jeon continued talking. "You okay?" Jungkook asked quietly. "I'm fine." I answered, "It's just I expected more." I said, Jungkook laughed "Well, my parents are pretty chill." He said, "I can tell." I replied, I suddenly had an urge to play with his hair so I did. His parents seemed to notice as they smiled and laughed. "Jimin plays with your hair, I thought you hated that." Mrs. Jeon said. "Don't out me." Jungkook replied, "He hated when I would play with his hair when he was younger." Jungkook's mother said, "He seems to like it when you do it." I stopped playing with Jungkook's hair and he pouted, he does like it. For some reason this made me feel very special since he literally hates when anyone else plays with his hair but loves it when I do. The night dragged on and I had a semi awkward dinner with the Jeon family but it all worked out in the end and I think his parents really liked me. We finished dinner and I offered to clean the dishes "No, no I'll clean them you're the guest." Mrs. Jeon insisted, I kept insisting but she wasn't budging so I just made my way up to Jungkook's childhood room. There was a big part of me who was really excited to know everything about Jungkook's childhood, I was hoping his mother would bring out some childhood photos, maybe have him show me one of his yearbooks. I found myself wanting to know what he was like before me or what he wanted to be before he was an idol, I wanted to know all of him. And that thought kind of scared me. He led me to the room and I almost laughed, there were IU and Gdragon posters everywhere and the room was painted blue, there was a decent size bed and a dresser. "So you liked IU black than as well?" I asked, he nodded and I for some reason felt a surge of jealousy rip through me, I was Jungkook's and he was mine, but I couldn't help feeling possessive over him. Jungkook suddenly took out a big bulky book. He opened it up and I was met with photos of Jungkook as a baby. "Isnt the mother supposed to do this?" I asked, Jungkook laughed, "She actually was planning on it but I told her I wanted to do it instead." He explained, I suddenly began to miss my own parents, Jungkook's lucky his parents arent homophobic. "That was you?" I asked in disbelief as he showed me a picture he took while he was in middle school. "Yep." He said, he flipped and landed on another page "And here was my emo phase." He said, "Did you know I have 8 piercings?" He asked, "No I didn't." I replied, "But hey you actually were kind of hot." I said, "Really?" He asked, "Yeah." I whispered, Me and Jungkook continued talking about everything and anything that was about us. And we soon fell asleep cuddling on his bed.


End file.
